Daily life of a ZPD officer
by SarkasticPapoy
Summary: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde, reporting for duty! It includes dragging Clawhauser along in for the ride, bringing excitement to the lives of the ZPD and sometimes migranes to a certain buffalo. One-Shot Collection. Not much shipping unless you imagine there to be. Genres may vary, but a lot of humor.
1. Parking Duty

" _Hopps, Wilde, I know you hate this assignment and truthfully, I don't care, but for fairness sake we pulled the lots and you have been assigned to…"_

Officer Judy Hopps sighs depressingly as she laid her forehead on the wheel of the parking trolley. With Nick now as her partner, she has been given access to a much larger Size 3 Class meter trolley compared to her smaller Size 2 on the first days of her job. Still, she would take her and Nick's police cruiser any day than stay another minute in this infernal contraption. The poor car. No one to drive it while it sits on the stations parking lot.

"I hate parking duty." She said as she leaned backed on the driver's seat, the lack of enthusiasm evident on her face.

The larger trolley came with a passenger seat, which Officer Nicholas Wilde sat in with his usual street-wise calmness, gazing outside with his eyes behind a pair of cruiser sunglasses while enjoying a nice cup of Snarlbucks Latte.

"You know he enjoys doing this to us. I could have sworn he was grinning while giving us the assignment folder." Nick stated nonchantly, earning a glare from his rabbit partner to which he did not really notice.

"That's because you get on his nerves all the time with your smart-butt remarks!"

The police fox gave an expression of mock shock, bringing his free hand to his chest dramatically.

"Me? Annoy the Chief? Never! At least not on purpose." A small smirk broke the act on Nick's face. "Most of the time." This brought a groan from a rabbit who rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's just get this started." Judy said as she took the ticket machine and jumped out of the trolley, followed soon by her partner.

Judy was in her rabbit police suit along with her meter maid hat and vest. Nick, on the other hand, wore a buttoned police uniform similar to the other officers, fulfilling his style with a black tie. He too had a bright orange and yellow vest, but kept on his police hat and sunglasses.

While Judy started calibrating their ticket machine, cursing softly as she tried to fix a jammed button, Nick looked around once again, stopping his eyes on a nearby clock. A thought entered his mind, and a cool smirk grew on his face. After managing to fix the machine, Judy saw Nick's expression, raising an eyebrow as her suspicion grew.

She knew that face. The face of a plan. One she usually regrets but they get away with it anyway.

"Alright, spill."

"I just got the greatest idea for payback. What's your record for ticket printing before noon?"

"Around 235. I think that's how fast I can go if I do at the average rate of cars I find."

"Let's break that number then. We'll go beyond 300. Way beyond. So much that there will be so much complaining at headquarters despite the fact we did our jobs completely right." Once again, Judy raised her eyebrows at her partner while wearing a very inquisitive look.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Even if we split up, which we can't really do with one car, we can only find so much cars to ticket." The rabbit once again going into thought before looking again at Nick. "And that was with me going solo before."

"You might have the energy, but remember that I know everyone and everything around here. I know all the places where mammals think cops won't look for expired parking meters. We'll be in and out before they even scream at us." Judy entered thought again, a lot of questions in her mind.

"…This is still totally within our jurisdiction, right? We are not breaking any code or-"

"Relax, Carrots. Like I said, everything's going to be perfectly fine. We'll be doing our jobs, we'll challenge ourselves to break that record, and we get to see the chief blow up. It's a win-win-win. Trust me."

ZOOTOPIA

A trio of timber wolves stepped out of a theater laughing. It was around a quieter part of Sahara Square. Not a lot of businesses, but animals still walked around the street, either passing through or visiting a few of the fine establishments like these three have done.

"Dudes! That was an awesome movie." The brown wolf on the left said to his two friends, who howled in agreement before laughing once again.

"For sure! Deerpool is totally going to be my top 2 best movie of all time." The other two's laughter became softer as they stared at their grey friend.

"Really? What's number 1 then? Must be something really epic to beat Deerpool himself." The white one in the middle inquired, letting their grey friend recall as he smiled remembering.

"Floatzen. Best movie of all time. You can't help but sing 'Let it Go' when it gets to your mind." The other two wolves looked at each other before laughing into a fit again. It was a while before they noticed their friend was looking at them confused.

"Wait, you're serious?" The brown one asked.

"Uh, yeah Oak."

There was no laughter anymore. The two wolves just deadpanned at their grey friend.

"…Ash, you really need to see other movies." The white one stated bluntly while the wolf named Oak nodded in agreement. Ash crossed his arms and huffed loudly.

"Oh C'mon, Birch! It's what I think is cool." Said white timber wolf continued to stare blankly at Ash. Oak broke out his stare, snickering before whispering loudly to Birch.

"This is what happens when you grow up as the only male in the litter." Both wolves laughed again while their grey friend glared at them. They soon stopped again, Birch approaching his clearly annoyed friend and patting him on the back.

"Relax, Ash. We're just messing with you. Let's get out of here so you can watch your 'cool movie' at home." Birch said snickering as poked a hand into his pocket, searching for something. Ash was about to make a retort, but sighed in surrender as the trio walked to a black car near the theater. Oak looked at his watch before smacking his head in revelation.

"Oh wolf, dude. We totally went beyond the parking meter time." Birch rolled his eyes, obviously not caring about what his friend said.

"Relax. We're only 3 minutes off and the cops never go to this part of town. We are just… fine?" The white wolf trailed off as he and his friends stared at their car.

More importantly, stared at the windshield.

More importantly, stared at the wiper.

More importantly, stared at the small piece of orange paper on the wiper.

With a small hint of hope that it is not his car, Birch pressed the unlock button on his keys, hoping it wouldn't make a sound.

*Beep Beep*

"Oh C'mon!"

"Tough luck. Guess we better pay this thing off."

"No way, zoo way. This is totally rigged. We don't even see the officers anywhere! Let's go, pack. I gotta fix a complaint with the police department."

ZOOTOPIA

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Chief Bogo was disturbed for the nth time by Clawhauser barging into his office. He was about to reprimand him for not knocking again when he saw the overweight cheetah being out of breath.

Well, more out of breath than usual.

"Chief Bogo! Hah…Hah… Help Me!" Benjamin shouted as he leaned on the door, trying to support himself as he panted out. He was shaking an object on his hand, trying to give it to the buffalo as he began sliding down.

"Clawhauser? What's the problem this time?" The Chief moved towards the predator, who was already on the floor.

"Sir… reception… too many… we're being overrun…" and that is when the reception cheetah half fainted. Chief Bogo looked at his "downed" officer oddly, raising his eyebrow until he noticed the object in his hand. It was a small, rectangular piece of paper, orange in most part with a bit of white on the top. Looking somewhat similar to their issued parking ticket. He was about to inspect it when he heard the noises of a large crowd in his building.

"Wait a minute…" He left his office, wondering what commotion happened that brought such stress to the ZPD's receptionist. The sight from the 2nd floor was quite a shock.

Mammals were all over the ZPD station lobby. Many were in line towards the reception desk, where two officers that took the place of Clawhauser were desperately trying to calm the great mass of animals, but obviously failing. They would most likely be "overrun" soon as well. Other officers either tried to maintain order, or were bombarded with questions by some small portions of the crowd. There were at least a dozen large mammals such as elephants and rhinos, with everything smaller than them scattered around, filling the 1st floor. Around 80 could be seen from the Chiefs office.

This confused the buffalo police chief greatly but that was before noticed that most of them were holding the same piece of paper that Clawhauser was holding. Going back to the panting cheetah, he took the paper from his hand and confirmed that it actually was a parking ticket.

And that is when his confusion turned into a moment of clarity before erupting into burning anger.

Two officers in particular were amongst the line of ZPD officers trying to contain the crowd, with Judy in the middle of talking to rather large family of hamsters while Nick was giving directions to a trio of timber wolves towards the relations office. An office that was quite full as well.

"HOPPS! WILDE!"

And it was as if time stopped for both the rabbit and fox as their bodies froze except their heads and perked-up ears, both looking up towards their not-so-pleased chief on the 2nd floor. While Judy gave a sheepish smile, Nick proceeded to a full greeting.

"Hey, Chief! You need something?" Chief Bogo's voice, despite appearing calm, were almost heard by the entire force present in the building.

"My office. Now."

ZOOTOPIA

"So you see, Sir, all 863 tickets given today are completely valid and without mistake." Officer Hopps claimed as she finished her report on their assignment. Though she knew that all she said was true, Judy continued to sweat slightly at the glares shot by their Chief.

"Most of the mammals downstairs were just… unaware of how the parking meters worked in their areas, Chief. They are just curious." Nick also concluded his report, regarding the inquisitions he has taken from the chaos downstairs.

Both Officers sat in front of a frustrated buffalo who had his head in his hooves, contemplating many, many things in his mind. To reprimand them for doing an excellent job would be very illogical, but the resulting mess is definitely not what he wanted. There was only one thing in his mind right now. The reason how they could do all this and still get away with it.

 _This is all Wilde's doing._

"…You both give me such a headache."

"Chief, we would never do anything like that to you. It must be your horns, sir."

"SHUT IT, WILDE."

And from that day on, parking duty was a heavily debated and carefully assigned task on the ZPD.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. (duh)


	2. Family Food

First time Author's Note: So yeah. I decided to make it a One-shot Collection. Hooray.

Warning: Shipping can be seen if you squint.

* * *

Family Food

 _Wilde, with Hopps'… absence at the moment and with last week's incident still on my mind, here is your assignment today. Do me a favor and don't let this result into a catastrophe. DeLion, Shieldfoot, you will be on…_

Sharp eyes gaze on their target. They just stay there, floating on a sea of creamy white in all there colorful glory. The predator licks his lips, anticipating the sweet taste of his prey. The serenity of the bowl is disrupted by a metal emergence, capturing few of the floating rings. The spoon brings them closer to a large dark opening, bordered by teeth. Closer. Closer…

"Mmm… Delishshush…"

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser enjoys another bite of his first breakfast of PreyO's, savoring the sweet sugary spread mixed with refreshing milk. It was another normal morning for the chubby cheetah, bringing him to another normal breakfast. As he positioned the spoon for another bite, a tap came from the side of the reception desk. Turning his head to the side, Clawhauser was welcomed by the sight of ZPD's fox officer, Nicholas P. Wilde.

"Hey, Ben." Nick greeted tiringly, yawning a bit before taking a gulp of the police brew of Nescate coffee. He was wearing the police uniform while holding a folder on his right paw.

"Oh! Nick! What's up?" The cheetah officer said with cheer, looking below for a certain bunny police officer. "Where's Judy?"

"Carrots needed to head to The Burrows for a baby shower. Or should I say babies shower." Nick explained as he placed the folder on the counter before leaning on the surface himself. Clawhauser listened intently while taking another spoon-full of breakfast.

"Oh. How mhuny dish thime?" He asked, speaking with his mouth full with a few crumbs falling out.

"From what I heard she's got 6 new siblings, 38 new cousins, and around… 70? 80 new nephews and nieces?" Nick exclaimed with difficulty, trying to remember all the details.

"Whatever the number was, her family her forced to leave work again. Don't know how they do it." The fox finished, knowing it would take a lot to get his workaholic partner to have a break.

"Do you ever wonder how Judy or any rabbit manages to remember the names of every person in their family?" Nick shrugs in response.

"I think every other animal wonders that. I'm no closer to finding that out than you are."

"Oh. Well, going solo on your case then? What can I help you with?"

"Actually, with Goasher being absent, my assignment is reception duty for the day while I'm on standby. Chief's still got his eye on me after the accident in the helium plant. Which is totally not completely my fault, by the way."

No one knows what happened, but apparently something or someone caused a helium leak when the police cornered robbers who broke into the plant. The resulting voice change made it quite hard to take the capture seriously, even if Chief Bogo spoke through a megaphone. If anything, that scene made it much more difficult to contain the laughter.

"Oh right. Janus has a dental appointment today. Great! Welcome aboard, Officer Wilde! Good to finally see you here in the frontlines of the ZPD!" Clawhauser said as he stepped back a bit from the reception table to welcome the fox officer inside. Nick raised an eyebrow, not fully agreeing with the cheetah's statement that this is where all the action is, but kept it to himself and stepped behind the table.

"Uh… Sure thing, Clawhauser. Care to give me a run through of what I'm supposed to do?" Clawhauser gave a salute and then started pointing out the different areas of the table.

"Alright, so first thing to remember is…"

BUNNYBURROWS

"So this here is Angel, Denise, Lola, Janett, Porter, and Frodo!" Judy's father, Stu Hopps, introduced Miss Judy Hopps to her new siblings, pointing them out one by one who were positioned in a straight line. All the babies were in their individual cribs, wrapped in small blankets color coded to their gender. Blue for females and pink for males.

They were inside one of the nurseries of a burrow belonging to one of their richer family members, who had a very large burrow, even for rabbit standards. Just outside were other rabbits of Judy's family who came also for the reunion.

"Here, Judy. Say hello to one of your sisters." Her mother, Bonnie Hopps, took which the narrator believes is Janett from her crib and placed her in Judy's arms. The baby had the brownish fur of her dad, eyes softly shut closed with her ears tucked inside the blanket cocoon. The sight of her sleeping sister brought a peaceful feeling that made Judy smile warmly.

"They're beautiful, Mom, Dad." Judy said as she returned her sister safely back into her crib.

"We appreciate it that you have found the time to visit us for this occasion, sweetie." Her mom said with her dad nodding in agreement.

"No problem, Mom. You can thank Cousin Kelly for that." The police bunny said kindly at first before murmuring darkly at the end. Any negative emotion that she spoke directly passed right through her parents who haven't even caught wind of it.

"Speaking of cousins, we got to start introducing the new ones to you! Let's go find Jack's first. And here I thought my brother would never get married." Her father began to trail off to his stories once again as the three of them left the nursery. Judy suddenly heard bits of a rushing sound when a large ball of fur launched at her from behind, catching her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Cousin Judy! Thank you so much for coming!" Judy's face fell into annoyance when she heard that familiar country-accented voice. She turned around to see another bunny with black fur and orange eyes, wearing a differently colored flannel shirt and jeans. She had a huge smile on her face, one that didn't really faze Judy.

"Good to be here, Kelly. You would know that." The grey bunny said flatly as she continued her deadpanned stare at her cousin. Kelly shrugged it off and faced Judy's parents while throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Uncle Stu, Aunt Bonnie, could I borrow Judy for a while? It's been forever since we spoke to each other." Both Judy's parent looked at each other before giving a smile to the two younger bunnies who gave them smiles back as well.

"Oh sure thing, Kelly. Judy! Meet us later at nursery 5, alright!" As her parents left through the corridor, Judy's smile fell and was replaced with a firm grimace.

"Alright. Spill."

"C'mon Judes, no need to be a stick in a mud. You really need a break sometimes. I brought you here so we can all catch up and stuff." Kelly said while still holding on to a smile that Judy still did not return.

"Kelly, I have known you for almost all my life and I know you are one to have hidden agendas."

"I have never hurt anyone with them thoughts, have I?"

"No one except us. You gotten us into trouble after trouble before for your wild ideas."

"That was in the past! We're adults now. Judy, I'm serious. I just really want to tell you this bit of news in person. Please believe me?" Kelly begged with pouting lips and wide eyes. Judy tried to stand firm, but she gave up with a sigh.

"I can never stay mad at you, can I? So what is it?" Kelly's pout turned into a wide grinned as she showed Judy her right paw that had a ring on one finger

"I'm getting married!" And it was if all the negative emotions in Judy left suddenly as her jaw hit the ground.

"No. Way! To whom?" Judy asked in pure shocked delight while Kelly laughed at the police rabbit's expression.

"Remember Steven from the heavy hay lifting competition last year? He proposed to me 2 months ago!" The black rabbit professed. Judy hugged her cousin in her happiness for her.

"That's great Kelly! Congratulations!" Kelly also returned the hug happily, before breaking off in a few seconds while holding onto the sides of Judy's arms.

"That's why I also brought you here! I wanna talk to you about stuff because I want you to be one of my bridesmaids!" That statement made Judy rub the back of her head in both embarrassment and shyness.

"I'm honored, but I don't know if I can-" Kelly then interrupted her by grabbing one of her arms and dragging her down one of the halls, going past their relatives who were strewn across the corridor.

"Oh, fosha! C'mon! A few of my sisters and our other cousins wanted to talk about it after I told you!"

And it was there that a familiar sense came back to Judy. A sense that usually came when Kelly was involved. Sometimes her cousin's doing, sometimes not. But when it came, it usually meant one thing.

"I have feeling this won't end well for me."

ZOOTOPIA

There is no other way to say that Nick was bored. Only one call has come through front desk since this morning and that was a request by a mother panther whose kitten got stuck on a tree because of his new discovery that he was afraid of heights after climbing said tree. Needless to say, the request was transferred to the Zootopia Fire Department. Since then, he has been in the same position for a few hours; One paw supporting his drooping face while the other tapped on the desk, forming rhythms every other ten minutes.

Now here he was, looking at a sheep who was searching franticly in all directions while holding his hooves between his legs.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Nick asked cautiously, still startling the sheep who first looked to Nick before looking around again.

"Oh. A-a-ah I need to um… uh… Know! Yes. Kno-o-ow where the B-a-a-athroom is. Ple-e-ease!" The sheep stuttered with a timid but desperate voice. The fox officer then pointed to his right.

"Uh, it's over there. The first door by the left of the corridor." The sheep then gave a huge smile of relief before running in that direction.

"Tha-a-a-ank you!" He cried as he reached the corridor and entered the rest room. After watching the sheep disappear, his eyes turned again to the sloth who was approaching the front desk, albeit at his own pace. He's been at it for more than 20 minutes now and is still not halfway to reception.

Nick sighed again, looking back to Clawhauser who was finishing another bottle of Coca-Koala.

"Slow day today, isn't it?" Nick exclaimed, catching Clawhauser's attention

"Really? Haven't noticed. I don't really mind though. Usually means more time for these babies." The chubby cheetah said as he pulled a box of donuts from out of somewhere and placed them right on the desk. This brought a questioning and confused expression on Nick's face.

"Where did you get those donuts? I didn't see anyone deliver a box."

"Oh. I bought them this morning. Hid them in my stash." Clawhauser answered him, taking a bite out of one of the donuts.

"Stash?" Nick inquired.

"Ya. I'll show it to you later for _merienda_." Clawhauser said as he ate one donut in one bite, finishing it instantly. The last word was unfamiliar to Nick.

" _Merienda_? What in the world is that?"

"It's a Bullaniard tradition where they have a meal or snack between lunch and dinner. I just thought 'what a great idea!' so I adopted it myself. And speaking of lunch, time to have a donut feast. Want one, Nick? This one's blueberry!" Clawhauser offered, revealing to Nick the opened donut box while pointing to one of the donuts with a blue glaze over it. Nick looked from the donut to Clawhauser and back again before taking the donut unsurely.

"Uh, thanks a lot, Ben." Nick said, taking a slow bite out of the blueberry donut while watching the cheetah run through the entire donut box.

"Dow't mheshun ihct. I hahv tuh mur buxches." Clawhauser said with a full mouth, revealing another two boxes, each with half a dozen donuts inside.

Nick raised his eyebrow again as he took another unsure bite out of his donut.

BUNNYBURROWS

Judy sat around one of the guest rooms with ten other bunnies her age, including Kelly. As expected, all the girls talked about Kelly's upcoming wedding.

"So, who is this Steven again? I am not all that familiar with this bunny." Judy asked, putting down her phone on a table between her and Kelly.

"Oh, he's a charming corn farmer who has even cornier jokes and the corniest pick up lines, but the most adorable smile and heart made of the same color as his corn. Gold." Kelly said dreamily, sighing as she place her chin in her paws.

"Bunny's got it so bad for him, doesn't she?" Kelly's chocolate-furred sister, Rochelle, whispered loudly to all the bunnies present in the room, inciting a giggle from all the bunnies. Kelly huffed in response.

"Well, he is gonna be my husband. Should I not be in love with my own husband?"

"I get what you mean. Even though he is clumsiest two-left-footed rabbit, Riley always manages to sweep me off my feet." Their yellow-furred cousin, Bree, agreed giddily.

"What about you Judy? Any bunny caught your eye?" Their soft-spoken albino cousin, Winter, asked the rabbit officer timidly.

"Uh… hehe, I don't really have anyone in mind. A lot of other guys around town were kind of intimidated that I wanted to be a police officer." Judy admitted, slightly embarrassed of both the fact and being the center of attention.

"How about there in the city? You got a lot of options there." Another of Kelly's sisters, Hailey, further inquired.

"Being in the police, I don't really have much contact with any other rabbit at work and a lot of the other rabbits I meet aren't really bachelors or the type I respect." Judy admitted while shrugging.

"Bunny, do you even try to find datable guys? They just don't grow in the fields you know. Unless you're here in Bunnyburrows, ofcourse." Rochelle scolded.

"I'm kind of focused on my work. The closest friendship I have with a guy is with my partner back at the force."

To half the girls in the group, it was as if only the words they heard in the second statement was "closest" and "guy".

"Oooh. So is he hot?" Hailey teased, causing Judy's ear to fall as she frowned.

"Hailey. He is not a bunny. Remember that I'm the only rabbit officer in Zootopia?"

"Just because Gazelle is a gazelle doesn't mean we can't say she's like an angel." There was some logic in Hailey's statement. "So is he?"

"That's not something I really think about my partner, you know." Judy stated, wanting the topic to shift from where they were now.

"Is it the fox that you have told me about before?" Judy's identically fur colored sister, Rachel, suddenly popped in that question which brought an immediate response by all their cousins.

"A FOX!?" All the other girls shouted, prompting Judy to close her eyes shut before opening them slowly afterwards as if an explosion happened nearby.

"See? This is why I told you that your presumption are inv-"

"You want to date a fox?" Bree interrupted her with this question.

A question Judy did not totally expect.

"WHAT!? NO!" Judy exclaimed, ears straightened back with a warm pink color filling them from embarrassment and shock.

"Fox?" Judy pointed to the wall, nowhere in particular. "Bunny? Do you not see what is wrong with that?" She asked, pointing back to herself on the bunny part.

"Like I said, just cause one's a different species doesn't mean it can't be on the menu. Oh. That would awkward for a predator to say." Hailey admitted awkwardly.

"Speaking of predator, playing with fire, huh Judy? You daring, bunny." Rochelle said, teasing her already embarrassed cousin.

"Do all foxes look like Gideon Grey? Cause that fox is alright, don't get me wrong, but he looks a bit on the chubby side." Rachel inquired, curiosity abounding in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are talking about this." Judy complained, bringing her paws towards her face as her ears lowered in annoyance.

"He's this one, isn't he?" When Judy heard that statement with Kelly's voice, both her ears and her head jumped alerting up to find her cousin holding the officers phone, showing a selfie of a smirking Nick Wilde.

"KELLY! When did you get my phone?!" Judy desperately felt her pockets to find them empty, much to her dismay.

"It was just there on the table and it was open. So I think this is him. I mean, he is wearing a police uniform." Kelly said as she showed the picture to everyone, which brought the other bunnies closer to see. And a lot of them liked what they saw.

A closer look at the selfie showed Nick with a cup of coffee on his free hand and his signature sunglasses at the top of his head, revealing his half covered eyes in his normal, cool-headed, sleepy like expression.

"Wow! Not a total hunk, but he's got figure, that's for sure. And I like that." Hailey complimented, biting her lips for a second before popping them.

"Look at his eyes. They are like cut green emeralds around a black disc." Bree observed plainly.

"If he wears those sunglasses, he would definitely have the look of a lady killer." Rachel joked, giggling a bit.

"He looks handsome in his Cop outfit." Winter admitted, her white fur betraying the color of her blush.

"I can't believe you guys are talking about this!" Judy complained once more, trying to get her phone back.

"I don't mind if he's a predator. I'd let him take a bit-"

"NOPE! You are not finishing that statement!" Judy interrupted Rochelle with a loud shout, bringing silence in the room before she fell back on the couch with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"So you aren't interested in him, right?" Winter asked, breaking the silence.

"Absolutely not." Judy stated plainly, resuming the silence again.

Silence continued until Kelly looked through her phone again.

"…Oh look, there's his number." Rochelle pointed out.

Judy's eye twitched.

"Can I have it?" Hailey asked kindly.

ZOOTOPIA

Nick's sneeze brought him out of his sleepy state. He looked back at the clock and saw that it was 5:00. Almost quitting time. Today was a good day for the law, but not for some of the officers. It was as if all of Zootopia's criminals went on vacation and the problems the ZPD only faced today was simple stuff like kittens being caught in a tree or being asked directions. There wasn't even one detainee who passed through doors of ZPD headquarters. Nick believed he wasn't the only one who noticed as some of the officers who came back from patrol looked oddly… bored.

Nick's phone suddenly rang, further waking him up. He checked his phone to see that it was a text from Judy.

" _On my way back. Can you pick me up at the train station in an hour? Thanks._ "

Nick rolled his eyes. He didn't even reply yet and she already said thank you. He texted a confirmation before already cleaning up his area so that he can leave as soon as he can.

While doing so, he noticed that Clawhauser's station was very personalized. The thing, or the things, that caught his attention the most was the large number of the Gazelle fan items, such as the Gazelle snowball and the mug with Gazelle's name on it.

"Hey, Nick? Nick?" Clawhauser's voice broke his concentration, causing the fox to shake his head before turning to the cheetah.

"Huh? What is it Clawhauser?"

"You have now served your time as an honorary member of reception and since it also coincidental that I'm hungry right now, it is time for me to show you…" Clawhauser looked left and right for any eavesdroppers before continuing. "The Stash."

Nick just raised his eyebrow again for what seems to be the 15th time today and nodded slowly as Clawhauser continued his monologue.

"This is the stash of all things pure and sweet, ready to be eaten in times of crisis! Only those of the reception department are aware of its existence."

The cheetah then pointed a claw on a fat finger towards him, making Nick cross his eyes to look at it.

"You must swear to keep this secret as much as you can. Do you swear?" Clawhauser asked, closing his eyes and raising his right paw. Nick just continued to be confused.

"I… swear?" The fox answered uncertainly. Clawhauser then broke his serious act with a smile.

"Good enough." The cheetah reached underneath the table and pulled out a large drawer, which Nick questioned himself on why he hadn't seen that the whole day, and stepped back to show to the fox officer the stash. Nick's face was one that showed the expression of being completely dumbstruck.

"Well? What do you think?" Clawhauser asked with a grin. The fox just continued to stare at it in silence, breaking it after a few seconds.

"…Forget protocol. Is it even legal to keep this amount of sugar in one place?"

"I think so? But anyway, I actually showed you the stash because this stuff is going to go bad tomorrow and I need someone to help me finish it." Clawhauser explained, taking a huge box of donuts from the drawer and started chomping through the contents. Nick starred in disbelief. Both at the amazing number of sweets in the stash and his co-workers speed in eating.

"I don't think that's even possible, Clawhauser." The cheetah then looked to him, a smug look on his chubby face.

"You underestimate my power, Nick… And I know I can't alone. So here, eat this entire box." Clawhauser said while pulling out another box from the stash and placing it in Nick's hands.

ZOOTOPIA

Judy walked out of the train station to find a familiar police cruiser waiting near the sidewalk. The cruiser honked in a while, signaling that was indeed her ride. The rabbit then opened the passenger door and hopped onto the seat.

"Hey, Nick. Thanks for picking me- Whoah." She was a bit surprised with Nick's appearance. The disgruntled fox had plenty of sugar, sprinkles, and a bit of frosting around his lips and his belly was a bit larger than usual.

"You look… stuffed." Judy said, trying to find the right words for her observation.

"Aren't you observant?" Nick sarcastically remarked. "You can thank Clawhauser for that. I swear I have diabetes now. And what about you? You look haggard."

Judy opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Then opened it once more, only to close it again without uttering a word. In that time, her ears popped up when she was about to talk, then dropped as she closed her mouth. Finally, she gave up her explanation and stared ahead.

"Just… Leave it there." She demanded plainly, looking through her bag after she said so. Nick raised an eyebrow for what he hopes is his last time today before shrugging off and placing his seatbelt on.

"Oh, before we go, I brought you something. My parent's blueberries! Your favorite." Judy said with a smile as she revealed a small container holding a fair number of blueberries. Nick turned to her and looked at the berries with wonder, then horror, then sickness, then sadness before finally glaring at her.

"You cruel, cruel bunny." Nick said darkly, confusing his rabbit partner greatly as she expected a Nick crying tears of joy and thanking her than what she was looking at now. Still, Nick grabbed the container and gazed at longingly.

"Don't worry, my lovelies. I will be with you soon." Nick sniffled sadly as he put them in the compartment between him and Judy and left the train stations, a depressing frown still on his face. Finally, Judy just didn't mind anymore. It was clear he spent a good amount of time with Clawhauser.

"Weird Fox."

ZOOTOPIA

 _A few days later:_

" _Hey, Carrots! I don't know if they put the wrong address, but I seem to have gotten your cousin's wedding invitation. Or at least I think it's your cousin. There's Hopps in it."_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. (duh)


	3. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

" _Alright Bogo, let's see what we got today. Security request… Justin Beaver fan rally. I didn't even want to know why… Field trip interview. Will get Hopps and Wilde to do that later… Or maybe not. What else… Hm? What's this…? Oh… Interesting."_

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.*

" _Some nights, I stay up…"_

The sudden noise that filled the room brought a grey paw scrambling over the bed counter, looking for the source that is an infernal alarm clock. The owner of said paw would have normally gotten up in an instant but felt abnormally tired from a late night's sleep. It reached the snooze button after a few seconds, bringing the small bedroom back into silence. The paw once again fell down, its owner returning to blissful sleep.

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.*

"… _I wish that this all would end…"_

The noise returned again in a while, disturbing the resting rabbit from her sleep once again. And again her paw reached the snoozes button, only to have no effect on the repeating beeping and song. She looked up with groggy eyes and pulled the alarm clock's plug from its socket, shutting it down. The thought to get out of bed almost made it to her before she fell again into her dreams.

*TOOT. TOOT. TOOT.*

Another sound came through, waking her up once more. She looked up with half closed eyes and saw that it came from her phone that was on her table. Still sleepy, she hid under her blanket to block the noise out as she waited for the phone to become silent. The sound stopped, but it was replaced by a familiar voice instead.

" _Hey, Carrots!"_

"Nick?" she asked groggily, her first thoughts thought it was a call as his voice continued from the phone.

" _Sneaked this in just for fun and with the fact that you might never hear this from me in person, I might as well say it now. Just in case. You're gonna be late, bunny!"_

Officer Judy Hopps' eyes suddenly shot wide open, jumping out of bed to reach her phone. The time was 6:35! She had 25 minutes left before she was late for work! Judy Hopps! Late!

It was all like a blur. The rabbit jumped into the shower, hopped out of her bathroom and into the kitchen, into to her bedroom, back to the kitchen, and out of her apartment with her police suit on and a slice of bread in her mouth.

She jumped into a bus that was just closing its doors, hopping over the payment box to place her fare as she took her seat for her landing. Judy's foot tapped impatiently as she looked at her watch again. 6:47. 13 minutes!

With the bus halting right at the stop, she burst right through its doors, running and bouncing as fast as she can possibly go. Animals just saw a grey blob move between them, staring at an empty part of the sidewalk confused as the wind from the speeding object's tail rushed through them.

Judy burst right through the doors of Precinct 1 station, panting ferociously as she searched for the clock above the reception desk. Relief filled her face when she saw the time.

6:57.

She sighed heavily as she relaxed, catching a slower rhythm of breath.

ZOOTOPIA

On her way to the briefing, she found her partner, Officer Nicholas Wilde, near one of the vending machines right outside the bullpen. The fox pushed a few button before picking up a can of iced coffee, opening it immediately before taking a sip. The bunny approached her partner from behind.

"Morning, Nick!" She greeted with cheer. Nick turned around with eyebrows up in surprise.

"Carrots? I thought you weren't going today. Or at least be late for briefing. Guess I was wrong." The fox wondered out loud, confusing the workaholic rabbit.

"What makes you think I won't go today?" Judy curiously asked. Nick opened his mouth to speak when he stopped for a second, his surprised expression turning into a smug smirk.

"Oh… Never mind. Forget what I said, Dumb Bunny." Her partner said with innocence as he passed through the door. Judy remained confused, a wary feeling accompanying it. Something was definitely up.

As she entered the bullpen, she noticed a few things different with her colleagues. While the other officers were doing their usual morning conversations, a few either waved happily at her with more joy than usual or passed a smirk with the same mischievousness Nick's had. One of latter was Mchorn, her usual seatmate other than Nick. She climbed unto one of the large chairs where her partner sat as well, looking at him with a cautious face. He returned a sly smile to her as Chief Bogo entered with a clipboard in hoof

"Alright, everyone to your places. We got four items to talk about today, but I most go to the most important one." He announced at his podium, saying the last one with the same sneaky smile everyone else had when he spotted her, confusing her again.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time, and was quite disappointed we missed it last year." Judy still did not have an understanding of what was going on as Nick laid his arm behind her place in their chair. Her eyes looked around before falling on a nearby calendar, seeing a particular day encircled in red marker.

At first she felt a bit happy, but that was immediately placed the by recognition, concern followed panic as she began realizing what today meant. She turned to Nick with a scared face, causing the fox to smile with malicious intentions as he realized she discovered what today was.

"So let's stop hopping around the subject."

The Pun. Oh the pun. The pun was always the calm before the storm.

" _This one is a real howler…"_

" _We need to acknowledge the elephant in the room..."_

" _I would be lion if I said this was not important…"_

" _I can't think of anything with hippo…"_

"Judy…"

The 10-second tradition.

"Happy Birthday."

Whether it was rabbit reflexes, the academy's training, or simply pure luck, she internally thanked whatever let her duck down quickly as Nick swung his arm around where her neck was supposed to be, missing it entirely and causing him to stumble sideways into the chair.

Judy didn't relax as she saw the massive rhino fist of Officer McHorn head straight towards her, the larger animal grinning with mischief. She desperately jumped from the chair and into their table before instinct launched her right into the table behind her two seatmates.

That fist still headed somewhere, and it punched Nick right in the face…

"AH!"

…Before sending the fox face-first into the ground.

"Whoops. Sorry, Wilde." The rhino officer apologized with his deep voice while Nick just silently raised a thumbs up from his downed position.

The rabbit was about to relax before looking behind, seeing grinning Grayver launching a paw at her, as if he was to give a large high-four to her back.

"Happy Birthday, Hopps!"

Judy yelped as she dropped her entire body onto the table surface, watching as the wolf's paw merely graze the tips of her long ears. She then launched herself into the table across, jumping on Stripe's head as a stepping stone right into one of Savannas' ear as the tiger tried to catch her, hitting his own forehead for missing the jumpy rabbit.

She hanged unto Francine's ear, climbing on top of it before launching herself to stand on the other ear as she evaded the trunk of the laughing elephant. Judy leaped through the mane of a laughing DeLion before landing on the space between the tables, turning around instantly towards her applauding co-workers, with ears high on alert and violet eyes wide in panic.

"Alright, that's enough." Chief Bogo's rough voice cut through the animals, causing the cheers to fall softly as Judy relaxed as much as she can as she returned to her chair, shaking with adrenaline.

"Can't say I am delighted that your still alive, Hopps." The buffalo said with mock disappointment as the rabbit shown a frown on her face. A smug smile returned on the Chief's face as he saw a familiar officer pick himself from the ground.

"But I'll settle for what I have." He said with satisfaction as Nick climbed unto the chair, rubbing his head on where it was hit. The fox still held onto a defiant smile, though.

"Glad to be of entertainment, chief." The fox exclaimed, giving his superior a light salute. Chief Bogo rolled his eyes, clearing his throat before placing his glasses to read what was on the clipboard.

"Back to business…" As the water buffalo began talking about a dysfunctional traffic signal system, Judy glared at her fox partner, placing considerable distance between both of them as the fox gave a sheepish expression. Guilty? Yes. Apologetic? No.

ZOOTOPIA

"I can't believe you! You deliberately avoided warning me of that death trap!" a mad Judy scolded Nick as their fellow officers filed out of the bull pen to do their specific assignments.

"Come on. You wouldn't honestly believe that they would actually kill you?" Nick reasoned, looking back at his partner who continued glaring at the fox.

"Almost everyone there is more than three times my size!" Judy loudly reasoned in response. Nick rolled his eyes at her.

"We all talked about it. Nothing more than light shoves and noogies." He tried reassuring her, but that didn't make the situation any better.

"You all talked about it!?" The bunny shouted in disgruntled revelation. The fox face-pawed as he realized his mistake.

"I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget about it. Let's just get to Clawhauser while we wait for these kids to show up." Nick urged his partner who was facing away from him with a frown as they left the briefing room.

"But seriously, Judy. Happy Birthday. Will you forgive me, already?" Nick pleaded with sincerity.

"Hard to forgive someone who helped planned your death." Judy said with annoyance in her voice, still looking away from her partner.

"You weren't gonna die."

"Die from fear alone, maybe?"

"Eh. Was worth a try. Good thing I got plan B." Nick shrugged off before taking a handkerchief and suddenly wrapping it around Judy's eyes.

"Hey! Nick? What are you doing?" The rabbit demanded as her vision was cut from her. They continued to walk however, not stopping for a second as Nick tied the blindfold.

"Just trust me, carrots. It's my little way of showing how much I care."

"Like what you did a while ago when I trusted you before we entered the bull pen?"

"I'm going to ignore that." Silence followed for a while as Nick guided Judy towards wherever he was bringing her to. As they approached the front desk, Nick gave silent signals to Clawhauser who began setting up their surprise in excitement.

"Seriously Nick, take this blindfold off." The rabbit officer demanded after they stopped for a while.

"Do it yourself." Judy heard Nick from in-front of her. She took of her blindfold, determined to remain frowning until shock filled her face.

Behind Nick and Ben was a long, colorful banner with the words "Happy Birthday, Judy Hopps!" that stuck on the wall after the front desk. She looked to her to co-workers to find they were both holding a small carrot cake with candles lit up. The letters on the cake formed her name along with a small symbol of a rabbit head.

"Happy Birthday, Judy/Carrots!" Both Nick and Clawhauser said at the same time, waiting for the response of a completely surprised bunny. She was having conflicting feelings inside. She wanted to stay angry at Nick to prove her point, but the surprise, the banner, and the cake and all the positive vibes that came with them was winning the internal battle she had with herself. Her paws were still on her face to hide her dumbstruck expression, closing her eyes tightly and opening them again before glaring at her partner.

"…You dumb fox! Why won't you let me stay mad at you?!" Her angry voice and sharp glare was betrayed by the appreciative smile forming on her face, along with a small tear falling out of one her eyes.

"Come on. You know you want to." Nick taunted her with his arms wide open for a hug after he and the cheetah placed the cake on the desk surface. She lost her resolve to stay mad, walking into her partner's chest with one paw wrapping around him while the other hit his chest repeatedly.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Judy said with grin buried in Nick's uniform, continuing to hit her partner softly as he returned the hug.

"You bunnies and your emotions." Nick teased her as he ruffled her head. She broke off the hug, looking at her best friend with happy eyes.

"Thanks, Nick. Thanks, Ben." She said gratefully, going to Clawhauser to hug the large body of their receptionist who gave a warm hug back.

"Anything on your birthday, Judy! Make a wish!" Clawhauser stepped back from the hug to let her move in front of her carrot cake to blow the candles out. She did it with ease in a few seconds, seeing that there was a portion of the cake that was already cut. The chubby cheetah stepped back in with a paper plate and plastic fork and placed the slice on the plate before serving it to Judy.

"We cut a slice for now. We'll keep the rest of the cake for later at quitting time." Judy took a bite at the cake, the familiar tang of frosting and carrots swiveled around her mouth with a pleasant smooth sensation.

"This is good cake. Where are you going to keep it at this time?" She asked the fox and the cheetah who were placing it back in a box which she didn't see a while ago.

"The stash." Both of them said, one with obvious joy and smile on his face while the other with a flat expression and a disgruntled tone. Before she could pry any further, sounds of a crowd came through as the doors of the police station opened to reveal a big crowd of children enter with a few teacher chaperones.

"I think those are the kids you're supposed to tour around, guys. Don't worry, I got the cake." Clawhauser said as he hid the cake in the stash while Nick and Judy fixed their uniforms to look neat.

"That cake better still have most of it left when we get back, Ben. I pitched in half of that." The foxed teased, prompting the cheetah to throw him a raspberry. Nick pulled out a pair of shades from his fatigues frontal pocket and placed them on his head while Judy fixed her police hat in place. Both nodded to each other before walking towards the kids, few having looks of complete admiration as the officers moved closer.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner, Officer Nicholas Wilde. Welcome to Precinct 1 Police Station."

ZOOTOPIA

Both officers were at the checkout, leaving the station with Judy carrying a small bag of items that was not with her this morning.

"This was one of the best birthday's ever." Judy said with a jolly smile on her face.

"Sounds like you had a blast." Nick observed with the usual sly smile on his.

"Cake, kids, presents, almost good enough to make up for being squished today." Judy glaring judgingly at Nick, who continue to smile innocently, before reflecting back a soft smile of her own. "A real treat it is."

As they walked to the bus station, Judy opened the small bag to look again at the different gifts she received from her friends that she opened after the school's tour of their police station."

She received a variety of items from her fellow co-workers, such as new phone case from partner's Wooler and Dasher and a Gazelle album from Clawhauser. Inside was a small box with two adorable, as well as most likely expensive, earrings from Fru Fru Big which could have been an entire jeweled chestplate for the shrew. There was also a post card from Finnick and a birthday card from Flash with a written birthday greeting inside. (Nick said that it took an entire hour for the sloth to write down the first sentence.) The bag itself, a string bag with arctic camouflage design, came from their snow leopard co-worker, Officer Kalamity.

"Speaking of presents, carrots, I still haven't given mine." Nick revealed, prompting his rabbit partner to look at him curiously

"Wait, none of those things were your presents? The cake? The surprises?" Judy exclaimed as she enumerated each of the different ones that happened that day.

"That's a cake. Clawhauser's idea even. Who gives cake as a birthday present?" The fox stated and asked flatly.

"I know Ben would love one."

"Shush."

They sat down at one of the benches at the bus stop, with Nick looking through his pocket as he searched for something. He found it and face a curious Judy Hopps.

"Anyway, here it is. Happy Birthday, Carrots." The fox said as he gave two pieces of pink paper to his partner as she examined what it was. Her curiosity turned into shock before exploding into excitement that caused her to suddenly stand on the bench.

"OH MY GOSH! TICKETS TO THE ROSE PARK GAZELLE CONCERT!" She screamed in joy, hopping up and down in place as Nick watched in amusement.

"Yup. This Friday, 7 O'clock sharp. Row A." Judy froze in her inward celebration, looking at her partner in disbelief as she checked the tickets again to see that they were seated right in front of the stage.

"Front Row seats?! How did you even get these?! Ben told me normal tickets were out of stock a week ago when I asked him to get me one!" She exclaimed in pure shock. Forget price, these tickets were in such high demand that even online purchase would be a miracle.

"Remember that I know everyone in this city?" Nick bragged with a knowing voice. Judy looked at him with a suspicious look.

"You got these legally, I hope?" She accusingly questioned with her arms crossed, still holding onto the tickets, nonetheless.

"C'mon, Carrots? Give me a break. Of course I did." Nick defended with mock pain. The rabbit continued to look at him suspiciously before breaking character by releasing a warm smile and hugging her partner again.

"Thanks, Nick. Now it is definitely the best birthday ever." Nick nodded and placed an arm around her while holding his phone above in picture mode.

"Selfie?" He asked as Judy giggled and placed her own arm around him and showed the tickets in front of the camera.

"Selfie."

ZOOTOPIA

The buzzing of a cellphone was followed by the gadget being picked up by a manicured hoof to see the message it received.

" _Hey, thanks for getting me those tickets. I owe you big time."_

The message brought a smile to the owner of the hoof as she replied a message back to the person.

" _You know you could have asked for backstage passes, too."_

" _And let her die of heart attack? I'll give it to her as a wedding gift or something so that she spends an entire day thinking she's in a dream."_

She rolled her eyes as she texted her reply.

" _You sound like quite the friend, Nicholas."_

" _You should know that yourself. That's how I roll."_

" _Anyway, not a big deal. Just think of it is my way of repaying you for what you did for me on the 6_ _th_ _grade."_

" _Wonders what a bit of glue and an apple will amount to for tickets in the future. Thanks again, Zelle."_

" _Anytime, Nicholas."_

'Zelle' giggled before hearing a knock on her lavished door, revealing a large tiger that was her bodyguard, back-up dancer, and friend.

"Boss says to be up in 5 minutes." He says with a thick accent, prompting her to stand from her chair and walk beside him through the corridor.

"Old hog never seems to slow down, doesn't he?" She ask with humor in her voice

"That's what he gets for being the manager of the Angel with Horns."

"I still don't know if that is a compliment or an insult."

"I don't know if dancing with shredded tights is a compliment or an insult." The tiger joked as he gestured to his own outfit.

"You know you love it, Adu." His companion teased as she stretched her arms. Adu looked like he was about to defend himself, then shrugged in acceptance.

"Eh. Maybe, Gazelle. Maybe."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or Some Nights. (duh)

Just an author's note:

I hate you, fandom. I hate you so much. I never wanted to ship them. I was fine with them being best friends for life or something, to continue making these things. Now the only thing I think about is how it will be if they ever adopt and start a family of little foxes and bunnies. The tension of a predator and prey relationship is something I enjoy reading now. I hate you all.

In retaliation, I will do my best to frustrate you with fluffy moments without a hint of romance XD MWAHAHAHA. I hope.


	4. Be Anything

So this one is more friendship than humor.

Inspired by LOADS of fanart, I give you this.

Genre: Frienship/Humor/Comfort

* * *

Be Anything

" _Bye, Nick! See you tomorrow!"  
"See you tomorrow, Carrots."_

In the darkness of night, soft sobs and grunts echoed softly through a small alleyway. A young, red fox kit wearing a Junior Ranger Scout uniform sat hunched by the alley walls, desperately trying to pull off a crude snout muzzle from his face. As much as he tried, the metal muzzle just won't come off even with stronger pulls after every attempt. After a while he gave, sinking further into his legs and shut his eyes as tears fell down his betrayed face.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

A small, girly voice suddenly came in, surprising his teary green eyes open to find the source. A silhouette of a small animal appeared from the entrance of the alley, her figure hidden by the shadows. The fox kit's eyes filled with fear and embarrassment, turning his head away in shame.

"Leave me alone!" The fox shouted at the girl, who moved to him uncertainly, but bravely.

"Are you hurt? You sounded like you were crying" She inquired as she stepped closer.

"I wasn't crying! I'm f-fine! I said leave me a-alone…" The boy whimpered as he turned his back completely on the new arrival.

"But I am a police officer! I'm here to help you." The girl kindly offered from right behind him.

The black of night was broken by the soothing light of the full moon that revealed all in the alley. The fox was surprised to see the shadow of the girl appeared to belong to someone who is even shorter than him. He turned around slowly to see a grey bunny kit a few inches below his chin in a police costume, with three red claw marks on her left cheek.

"You're… you're just a bunny." The fox kit stated obviously. The bunny scrunched her nose in displeasure.

"So? Just because I'm a bunny doesn't mean I can't be what I want to be! Just like the motto of Zootopia: 'Anyone can be anything.'" She quotes with pride. The fox just looks away, a bitter expression on his face.

"I use to believe that lie. Look where it got me." He murmured, continuing to try to remove the muzzle after a few seconds.

"I'll help you get that off." The rabbit kit held a paw to reach for the straps, but the fox jerked away, glaring at her.

"Like I need the help of prey…" He snarled with venom in his voice. It frightened the bunny a bit, but she didn't back down.

"Hey! I'm only trying to do something nice." She reasoned, facing him with a defiant stand.

"It is animals like you who did this to me!" He edged closer while pointing at the muzzle caging his face with his claws.

"I did not do that to you! And what about these, Mr. Fox!" The bunny countered as she pointed to the wounds on her face.

"What about it, rabbit?" The fox kit asks with a scoff.

"It is a fox like YOU who did this to me!" She shouts as she points at him, bringing a rather pained look to pass through the fox's face.

"I did not do that to you!" He defends himself, eyes losing some of their hostility as hurt wrestles with it.

"Then why are you bring mean to me just because I'm prey, even if I'm trying to help you!?" She asks with pained eyes, a tear falling down a crushed face. The predator child's hostile stance suddenly weakens, his fisted paws releasing their tension as his arms fell on his sides.

His barriers started breaking down as he shut his eyes closed to prevent the tears from falling. It didn't stop them though, once again spilling down his defeated face.

"…Because that's what they said. I will only be a predator, just like you will only be prey. And prey do this to foxes like me…" He admits with shame, rejection, and even fear.

He heard footsteps through the darkness of his vision, thinking the rabbit went away as it stopped. He then heard a click from the side of his face and felt the muzzle's tight grip leave softly. The fox opens his eyes to see the muzzle gone as he reaches a paw to feel the fur of his snout once again.

He turns to his side to see the bunny holding the muzzle in her paws, looking down with sadness, and even sympathy, in her violet eyes.

"I'm sorry they did that to you, whoever those jerks were." She says, dropping the muzzle on the dirty alleyway floor as she drags her feet to the street, her head still down. Guilt fills the fox as he fights his internal struggle to stay put. He walks towards her slowly, going against his fear to place a paw gently on her right shoulder. The bunny stops and looks back at him, curiosity mixed in with the emotions of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was mean. You were right. I got mad at you for trying to help me." He apologizes, the guilt overflowing in his voice. The girl looks a bit surprised, but then shows the faintest smile as she nods. But was supposed to be relief for the fox was replaced by defeat. Defeat that came with realization that reflected on his face as he went ahead of the bunny and sat on the street curb.

"I guess they are right. I will only be nothing but a vicious, mean predator." He whispered bitterly to himself, finally just accepting their words, letting them almost breach his heart forever until he felt a paw on his own shoulder. He looked up to see the bunny kit look at him with, not pity or shame, but sympathy.

However, she winced as the pain of her wounds returned with a gust of cold night.

"Ow…" She whimpered, reaching for her wounds only to pull back her paw as they burned when she touched them. The fox stood up and faced her, concern on his face.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, looking at it carefully without touching her.

"A fox named Gideon scratched me for protecting my friends who were being bullied." She explained, watching him observe her before he stopped and looked through a small fanny-pack that he carried.

"Hold still. I have some bandages right here." The fox pulls out a small brown first-aid kit and grabs three strips of long bandages. He spreads a bit of salve on one of the bandages and asks her to hold it over the top wound as he grabs some medical tape and sticks the bandage gently on her face. The liquid in the bandage pricks her for a second, but is then replaced by a cool, relaxing feeling. He repeats the same process for the other two, doing each one with the same precision and care.

"Feeling better?" He asks as he places whatever medical supply he had left back in his first aid kit. The bunny reaches again for her wounds again, only feeling the cloth texture of the bandage on where her pale skin should be. The touch also reaches her scratches and though she feels a little pain, the soft feeling of the cloth eases the tension in her face. She smiles back at the fox with a very grateful aura.

"Very much. Thank you!" She thanked him gleefully. The fox smiled back after placing the first aid kit back on his fanny pack before sitting on the sidewalk again.

"I guess you believe that predators are vicious, too. I wouldn't blame you with having those wounds." He says with a sad tone, his back turned to the rabbit kit while his head hanged down in sadness. The girl sat next to him, also looking at the ground but with a different expression.

"You may be a predator, but I don't think you are mean, or vicious. Meanies don't say sorry, or carry bandages around for other animals. Only nice animals do that." She said with honesty, looking at him with a smile. The fox looks at her with eyebrows raised in confusion.

"But a fox gave that to you." He pointed out her bandaged wounds.

"Well, ya." The bunny kit admitted unsurely.

"Then shouldn't you think they are right?" He asked.

"For one, if I did that, I would never ever be a police officer. I would always believe what they say about bunnies. Also, I would have never helped you and known you were a nice fox." She said plainly, looking at the fox kit with a genuine smile. The fox gave a sheepish smile back, looking away to gaze at the full moon.

"Thanks. Thank you for also removing that thing." He said the final part of his thanks with a dark voice as he glared at the abandoned muzzle on the floor. The bunny's smile fades, however, with a familiar defeated look betraying her confident aura.

"…But even if you are a nice fox, you thought that, too." She said with dejection.

"Thought what?" The fox asked curiously.

"That I can't be a police officer because I'm a bunny. Everyone says that." She admitted with a tang of discouragement in her voice. Even a person who she helped did not think she can do it. Nick look at her curiously for a few seconds before looking up again at the moon.

"…Well, I did. But I was wrong." He admitted, both surprising the bunny and filling her with curiosity.

"Police help everyone, and even if a fox hurt you, you still helped me." The fox said as he continued to gaze at the moon, noticing the small circles and dots that spread across its bright surface.

"Now I believe you can be one." He finally turned to her, saying that to her with a confident smile.

"Really?" She asked with hope restored in her.

"Really." He answered truthfully.

The bunny then edged closer to the fox before leaning herself on her to give him a half hug. The boy was about to be revolted and shoo her with something like cooties before she spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you." And all his insecurities and girl disgust went away, feeling… secure instead. Safe. A feeling unfamiliar to him towards kids his age. Trust.

It was like he felt that if someone would ever want to muzzle him again, she would be the first to step in and shield him from it. A feeling shared by the bunny, who wanted to believe that if someone were to point their claws at her, his own claws would be out with him in-between her and however wanted to hurt her.

They felt secure. Safe.

Silence came for a few seconds, and the awkwardness was getting to the fox kit so he looked for something to talk about.

"I think your hat looks cool." He said as he shifted slightly away from the bunny, with the half-truth that he wanted to see it a bit better. She giggle in response, removing the hat as her ears popped up in joy.

"I think your hat looks cool, too. But I don't know what it is." She admitted with curiosity. The fox kit's eyes sparkled with wonder as he removed his hat to show it to her.

"It's a Junior Ranger Scout's hat! Ranger Scouts are the coolest people ever! They help all kinds of animals, do neat tricks with rope, go on camping and adventures, and earn all these cool patches." He boasted with wide gestures and references to his uniform

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she watch him praise them. However, his cheerful demeanor soon faded away.

"I wanted to be the first predator to join the junior scouts, but you already know how that turned out." His voice backed down again, going back to soft regret as he gazed at the muzzle nearby. He heard the bunny next to him humph in disappointment.

"I think they're losers for not letting you in just because you're different." She said without any remorse, suddenly going into thought for a while before getting struck by an idea.

"I know! Why don't you join me instead?" She asked with excitement.

"Huh?" The confused fox kit asked at the sudden question.

"Be a police officer with me! The Police accept both prey and predators. We also help people, go on adventures, and have cool patches and badges like this one!" She offered, also making wide gestures and references to her costume.

"I don't know… Foxes don't really have a good reputation for being… us." He said sheepishly, the dent in his self-confidence obviously seen. The bunny frowned and grabbed his handkerchief scarf down to look at him face to face.

"Stop telling yourself that. You believed in yourself before those other scout jerks made fun of you. Will you really let them see that they we're right?" She scolded the surprised fox kit firmly. She felt a duty to make sure no one puts him down to less than what he is, including himself.

The fox continue to look surprised, then confused in thought. After a while, he closed his eyes and formed a sly smirk.

"Never. They will never see that they get to me. Never again." He said proudly, pulling himself to stand firmly towards the moon.

"In fact, no one will ever see that they get to me!" He shouted proudly into the night, shooting his paws into the air. His moment was broken by the giggling of the bunny kit beside him.

"So what do you say?" She asks the fox kit, prompting him to scratch as his head as he thought of an answer.

"I'll have to really think about it, but do you really think I could be one?" He wondered.

"Of course I do. We can both be the first! First rabbit and first fox officers!" The bunny answered excitingly, joy sparkling in her eyes. The cuteness of it caused the fox to laugh for a while.

"I still don't know your name." The fox kit said.

"My name is Judy. Judy Hopps." The bunny, Judy, introduced herself simply as she raised her paw towards him.

"I'm Nicholas Piberius Wilde." The fox, Nicholas, stated with boyish pride while taking her own paw in his to shake it. Judy giggled.

"That's a funny name!" She amusingly said, bringing the fox to mock defensiveness.

"No it's not! My mom thinks it's the coolest name ever." He stated with a pout. She laughed again at his "mad" posture.

"It may be, but it's a very long name to say." She stated with her head tilting slightly to the side.

"My friend's call me Nick." The fox offered with a smile. There was silence from the bunny, a curious expression on her face.

"Can I call you that? Am I your friend?" She asked Nick timidly but honestly after a few seconds.

"You are to me. Am I your friend, Judy?" The fox answered like it was obvious then asked with the same sincerity. The rabbit looked at Nick with a large grin on her face.

"Yes. Yes you are, Nick." She happily said, bringing him to return with a grin of his own.

The moon's light stretched across the street, bathing everything in a bright white. The last thing both young kits saw was the joy radiating on the face of their new friend.

ZOOTOPIA

Green eyes opened slowly from their sleep, bringing an image of the ceiling to the woken fox on the bed. The fox got up with a groan and sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes in droopiness. He looked around to find that he was in his small apartment room, the only light around coming from the moon outside his window. He looked down on his sleeveless under shirt and boxers, scratching his head as his mind separated what was dream from reality.

"That dream again." The fox grumbled as he stood up to get a glass of water from his faucet.

He looked around him as he walked towards the sink, his night-vision allowing him to see through the near pitch dark. The uniform he wore a few hours ago hanged on top of a plastic chair, right across the table where his badge was. A few pictures hanged on wall. One of them shown a smiling, old vixen who was hugging a younger adult fox in his police uniform. Another was showing the same fox having his arm around a familiar rabbit, both in their police fatigues at a graduation ceremony.

His eyes broke off from the wall to search a glass on the small cupboard, taking one before filling it with water. He takes a sip, letting the water refresh his dry throat, and starts heading back to bed. Nick stops after a step where he stays by the window, looking outside as he greeted by the soothing light of the full moon, as bright as the smile of a certain bunny girl from his dream.

A smile that is soon reflected on his face. It wasn't his usual sly smile or sneaky smirk, but one that was just relaxed and warm. He looks back at the picture of him and Judy on his graduation day. The fox's smile slightly lengthens, but the warmth in his heart grew much larger.

"You know Carrots, I wonder what it would be like if we met at that time." Looking back at the moon, speaking to no one in particular but Zootopia's night light.

"What it would be like if you were there… Judy."

ZOOTOPIA

In another part of Zootopia, a newly-awakened rabbit with violet eyes stared at the same moon, with a glass of water one hand as she leaned by her window with the other. A simple night gown was her main covering against the cold air of the night yet she shown no sense of shivering, only reflecting warmth in her slightly sleepy eyes.

"I really wonder what it would be like if you were there, Nick. I really wonder…" She turned the paw by the window around, revealing a cellphone that showed a selfie of both the smirking fox and the joyous rabbit, the latter showing two tickets concert to the camera. She smiled as she looked at the picture, a same warmth growing inside.

Judy drank the last of her water before heading straight back to bed. She turned off the table lamp and placed her phone right below it, snuggling back under the covers after lying in bed. She dozed off after a while with the feelings of her dream still on her mind. She felt secure, protected. Safe.

ZOOTOPIA

A few heads were turned to the ZPD predator-prey duo that seemed to have dozed off during the rollcall. Officer Judy Hopps had her head resting on one paw, her eyelids failing her and her ears down flat as she lost the last of her consciousness. Officer Nicholas Wilde's forehead was already flat on the table, his head right beside his hot brew of morning coffee. His snout was just off the edge and his ears completely relaxed by the sides of his head.

"Hopps, Wilde, we have case of missing jewelry from different residences in Sahara Square. You are to…" Chief Bogo trails off as he notices both said officers almost, if not already, asleep. He walks out of the podium slowly and goes right in front of their table, neither of the drowsy officers noticing.

"Hopps. Wilde. WAKE UP!" The buffalo shouts at them as he slams his hooves on the table. Judy's eyes, as well as the rest of her body, spring high up and into the back of their chair as her natural prey "flight" instincts took in. Nick also jolts straight up, his paws closing into fists in panic. Unfortunate, one of those paws held his coffee.

"Arghp!" He restrained himself from yelping too loudly as half of the hot beverage spilled up and burned his skin. The two took a few seconds to realize what was going on, looking up to see a smug Chief Bogo.

"You know, since you lot look tired and all, parking duty is always open." Bogo mocks as he offers the parking duty folder beside their original case. Judy shakes her head rapidly, at the same time drowsily.

"No. No, thanks, sir. We *yawn* we got this." The rabbit said as snappy as she could be as she took the jewelry file.

"Yeah, Chief. Nothing a good cup of coffee won't solve." The fox offered with half-lidded eyes as he raised his messy, half cup of coffee with a stinging paw that he was still rubbing.

"If only a cup of coffee will solve my headaches when I read your reports." The buffalo stated with a frown as he rubbed his own head with a hoof.

"You should try this new thing called aspirin, Chief. Works wonders, I tell you."

"Shut your trap, Wilde. Hogsworth, Grayvur…" As the chief went back to giving everyone their assignments, the partners sighed in relief after being the center of attention. Judy looks to Nick, concern on her face that was easily seen by the fox. He shows his signature smile to reassure her, but a certain image came to her instead. Nick's adult, cool-headed face was covered by the head of young, happy fox scout for a few seconds, the former's expression replaced by a hopeful grin. The shades on the top of his head was eclipsed by a green scout's cap.

This brought a warm smile to Judy's face, surprising the fox as a similar vision happened to him. His partner's soft smile was replaced by a youthful toothy grin, her adult eyes opening into much rounder ones filled with sparkles of hope. To top it off, her ears then hid under a costume police hat. The image made him smile warmly, too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. (duh)

AN: Yes, I didn't update on monday. Because the next chapters are quite long and I have stuff to do on monday.

BTW, to reviewers, I would gladly appreciate if you would point out my grammatical or spelling errors, whether to review or PM or whatever makes you comfortable. I don't bite much. I'm an omnivore.

BTW BTW, I'm well aware of the age difference theories. Headcanons aside, I get away with it by making it a dream.


	5. Masseur Cop

Masseur Cop

" _Calling Unit 143. Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, the chief is ordering you both to return to HQ, ASAP. Head to the interrogation room immediately when you guys get here."_

It was at the basement of ZPD Precinct One. The interrogation room had two chambers: The first from the stairway was an observation area with three monitors, a large window, and a metal door that led to the second chamber where the actual interrogations happened. Inside the interrogation chamber was hardy looking stag with at least two piercings in each ear, a few rings around each antler, and very snarky smile. He was just sitting on his chair, leaning on the cold, metal table with a smug look not unfamiliar to the famous and infamous cop duo, Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde.

"Jerrold Hoofer, nicknamed Jerry; Arrested this morning for production of bootlegged DVDs. It is confirmed that he is part of the Yak Uza, a criminal organization focused on illegal replication and smuggling of copyrighted material, all the way from movies to entire art works." Chief Bogo described to them plainly as he stared at the deer through the window. He held a clipboard with the details of the detainee but did not even take a glance at it.

"Good to know this, chief. But-"

"Why did you call us down here?" Judy completed the question, interrupting her partner who still had his mouth open. He looked he was about to say something, but shrugged it off and took a sip from his Snarlbucks espresso.

"ZPD across the entire city have been trying to apprehend this syndicate. They are as slippery as weasels in leaving tracks, most likely because there are some in that rabble, anyway." Bogo looked away from the window for a second to turn his attention to a weasel in a blue uniform sitting in front of the monitors with absolute concentration. "No offense, Officer Ratchet."

"Sir, none taken, sir!" Ratchet exclaimed seriously as he gave a snappy salute to his superior as before returning to view the monitors. The newest rookie in Precinct One, as well as ZPD's first weasel officer, was oddly stiff for a weasel. Actually, stiffer than almost everyone in the Precinct. He wasn't mean or a jerk like most animals thought he was. Just… stiff.

"We tried everything to get him to speak. McHorn and DeLion gave a go at him, but he wouldn't budge. We even got Wolford, Fangmeyer, and Grayver to try ganging up on him. He's a tough nut to crack." The buffalo chief admitted, gesturing to some of the officers who he referred to. The three wolves, the cop pack trio, each had different expressions, from irritated to bored. Nick and Judy remembered seeing Officer McHorn on their way down with an obviously irked feeling around him.

"You are here because I want you both to do something about it. This will be your first interrogation." Bogo said, handing the file to Judy who had a huge excited grin on her face.

"Yes!" She pumped a fist into the air, just ready to get it on. Her fox partner, on the other hand, skimmed the file for a few seconds before looking at the chief with an unamused expression.

"You are totally expecting us to flunk this, aren't you?" Nick asked his superior skeptically, bringing Judy out of her internal cheering to shoot at glare at her partner.

"Oh c'mon, Nick! The Chief knows by now how much we-"

"Absolutely." Chief Bogo gruffs dismissively with no remorse, bringing a disbelieving and annoyed face to Judy. "Let's be honest. Never mind that you both are among our smallest officers, remember this is your first. No officer usually gets their first."

"I don't really care if you mess up since we tried everything and this will be his last interrogation. Might as well give you both practice for the future when we got something you can handle." Bogo finished. Nick passive face suddenly had a sly smirk on it, catching the attention of a both curious and worried Judy.

"Since we obviously can't get this, would it be possible that if we get him to squeak, by theory, we'll have a little more wage than we get now?" Nick asked with a curious voice, but it was obvious that Nick wasn't just making questions for answers. Chief Bogo also took hint of it.

"Are trying to tell me something, Wilde?" Bogo also asked with a frown.

"Oh, just thinking out loud, sir." Nick said, his voice sounding like he wasn't done.

"Nick, what are you doing!?" Judy whispered firmly to her partner, who still held his stare-off with the chief.

"You think you and Hopps can do what a predator five times your size failed to do?" Bogo, realizing his implication, challenged the fox.

"Oh, Chief. It's just a theory. A really interesting theory. But have nothing to fear, Chief! You said it yourself. Dude's a tough nut to crack. It's a just theory, but…"

"You get me a name and we'll talk about that raise. If he's still shut, that's a week in the paperwork department for you two. So?" The Chief's stern stare met Nick's half-lidded eyes. The other officer's also took notice, a few internally rooting for the chief with the chance of no paperwork to finish next week. Judy jumped in between the two larger animals, trying to fix the situation.

"Chief, Nick's just kidding. You know how he is, always blabbering on and on-"

"Sure thing, sir." Nick replied with the sly smile he usually carries. Judy just stares in disbelief as Bogo gives them both the same smirk he gave her when he challenged the rabbit to solve the missing animal case. The water buffalo stepped back from the two officers and went to the monitors for a situation report. Judy gave Nick a dirty glare, only to receive a shrug back.

"Ooh, you guys are in for it now. Guess I'll be seeing you both a lot next week." Clawhauser piped in, making his presence known to the two unwary officers.

"Nick! How on earth are we going to do this?" Judy asks with a hint of frustration and panic. She's a young, hyper bunny. A week filled with paperwork would be torture.

"Relax. I got it all planned out. It's 75% bound to work."

"75%?!"

"Hey, that's a high percentage." Nick defended with a shrug.

"Care to share the plan, dumb fox?" Judy demands frustratingly, her foot thumping up and down.

"Remember those lessons you enrolled yourself in last month?" Nick asks his partner.

"You mean the lessons you tricked me into taking last month for your selfish-"

"No. Way. You're not suggesting…" Clawhauser butt-in with a shaky voice and a scared and hollowed look in his face, one that Nick replied with a toothy grin.

"Sweet crackers, I am."

ZOOTOPIA

The stag continued to stare into the large mirror in front him. Jerry fully knew that the officers were thinking of their next step behind the one-way window, but he knew it was all for naught. Soon he's going to be out of this stink hole. He knew a lot of friends who can get him out of whatever persecution the guys-in-blue got in store for him.

As he thought of freedom, the metal doors opened to reveal two officers he didn't expect. The Rabbit officer he seen in the television before but didn't think highly of it or of her. The fox was a bit more of a surprise. He usually laid low and did not answer questions often on the news, so Jerry thought it was another ruse by the mayor of having a fox in the force, probably just to get the fox vote.

The next odd thing he saw was the overweight cheetah from reception grabbing on the fox's foot, a horrified look on the larger predator.

"No, Nick! You can't do this to him! He won't be able to take it!" The cheetah reasoned loudly as he dragged by the fox who looked like he getting really tired of this.

"Any other suggestions, Ben?" He said with a straight face, prompting Ben to depressingly lift himself. The bunny was already at the table but her head was still facing towards the other two officers. Jerry took the time to glance at the bunny's name tag and read "J. HOPPS" quietly.

"…There's gotta be some other way…" The cheetah trailed off as he prepared to close the door from the other side of their room. Jerry could have sworn he saw the fox gave a small smirk to the fat officer.

"We won't go too far." The fox reassured as the metal door closed behind him, an emotionless line on formed on his while he walked towards the deer and Hopps. Jerry scoffed as the fox sat right in-front of him, already thinking it's all fake.

" _A fox and a bunny? Is that all they got left?"_

"Alright, Jerry, you have proven a stubborn nut to crack. So we can either do this-"

"The easy way or the hard way! Yada, yada, yada. I know exactly what your planning, fox." Jerry rudely interrupted the fox, who had the tag "N. WILDE" on his breast pocket. There was no way this deer was going to acknowledge the fox in anyway rather than what he was, though.

"Oh? And would you care to tell me what I'm about to do?" Wilde asked with a raised eyebrow, still no emotion showing in his face.

"Oldest trick in the coper handbook. The 'good cop, bad cop' play. Oh, I can see it now." The deer places hooves above as if he was holding an imaginary painting, picturing how it would all go before pointing one hoof at Nick.

"You're gonna go all predator on me, throwing your fangs and claws around, saying how all the bigger predators can't hold a candle to what you can do. You go pretending that you are some barbarian who doesn't know the word 'mercy'. That's where miss bunny cop comes in." Jerry pointed to a curious faced Hopps.

"She's gonna be the soft, wittle, cute, innocent ball of fluff that tries to get on my good size, supposedly calming you down and trying to reach my inner soul with sermons on how 'lives can be hurt' and all that mushy stuff." Jerry stated with a teasing voice, actually a bit satisfied with himself seeing the obviously infuriated bunny. The deer was already proud with the knowledge he was getting to one of them. He only needed to crack the fox open, who continued to give a deadpanned stare.

"She might even tell a story of how you are affected by the crime and you wouldn't be like that if someone helped you in the past, trying to guilt trip me to going to her side." Jerry then stood up, trying to look larger than Wilde, who just looked up without changing face.

"Well guess what, officer? I know it's all staged and if I didn't talk when I was faced with a threatening lion and rhino AT THE SAME TIME, there's no way I'm singing to you." The deer gave him a snarky grin from high above, looking down the smaller officers in front of him. Hopps continued to be annoyed, eyeing her partner for some reason while the fox just continued to stare before he broke it with a smirk.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Jerry. You got almost every part of our plan right. Amazing actually." Wilde admitted, putting his paws behind his head and leaning back as he relaxed. Jerry, feeling victorious, sat back down and spoke to the fox with confidence.

"See, fox? So why not just let me go, and I'll keep quiet about this whole shindig?" Jerry voiced out with pride.

"Wait, tough guy. I did say 'almost'. There's just one, tiny, little problem with your theory." Wilde said as he stood and went to the other side of the table, opposite of Hopps.

"And what would that be, huh? That fat cheetah gonna come here crying and try to beg me to speak as you continue your savage act?" The deer accused, still holding his head high.

"The problem, Jerry, is that you are a bit confused. I actually sympathize with you."

"Huh?" Jerry wondered, dumbfounded as the fox nodded while giving a soft pat on the criminal's back before gesturing to himself.

"I was a conman after all. I know what it would be like to be in your hooves and that terrifies me." Wilde's statement continued to confuse the deer.

"Still missing t-the point, fox." Jerry, now being in unfamiliar territory, started to lose a bit of his confidence.

"You're right. We are doing the 'good cop, bad cop' thing. The detail you missed, however…" It suddenly clicked in Jerry's mind that he hasn't heard Hopps say a single thing since she entered. He took a look at her to see that she had a disturbing grin on her face as she gotten some sort of signal to go behind him. As Jerry watched the bunny slowly walk around the table, he heard the fox say something that first confused him again…

"…Is that I'm the good cop."

…And then horrified him.

ZOOTOPIA

" _AAAAAGHHHHH!"_

If there was a word to describe what the officers felt as they watched what was behind the large glass window or the video feed from the interrogation room, it would basically be "uncomfortable". They each showed varying degrees of uncomfortable, from simple wincing, to being disturbingly aware of all their joints and limbs, and even fainting right onto the floor. Carrying an unconscious obese cheetah out of the room was not an easy task, even for two big officers like Higgins and Snarlof.

"Wow. I didn't know deer could bend like that." A wolf officer commented with an eye twitching as he watched Officer Hopps toy with the poor criminal.

"We can't, Wolford. I know our limits." His fellow officer, a large stag, said with a paled face, wide eyes and shrunken pupils. After a few seconds, his eyes roll backwards as his legs failed him. He hit the floor on his back, totally knocked out.

"Oh boy. Not again. Delgato, help me lift Bucksworth, will ya?" One of the lion officers complained as he put his paws under his stag co-worker's shoulder blades and lifted his upper torso.

"Anything to get out of here…" The tiger mumbled to himself as he took hold of Bucksworth's lower legs and helped DeLion carry him up out the door. From the door, one can hear Delgato take a breath of relief as the predators carried Bucksworth up the stairway.

"Wait… what is she… OH SWEET HOWL." Fangmeyer swore in realization, looking away before it happened.

" _MOTHEROFASCRAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_

Everyone in the room, except a stern Chief Bogo, gave a collective cringe, half of them turning away from the view to help them breathe again. Yet the officers continued to watch. It was too interesting to miss.

"Dang. That's gonna haunt me tonight. And maybe tomorrow." Snarlof admitted as he watched discomforted beside the Chief, looking at his cup of coffee uncertainly before shrugging and taking a sip. He would need a bit more caffeine later, the polar bear thought.

"C-chief, is Hopps a-allowed to do that?" Officer Ratchet lost all his façade of professionality, shaking and stuttering with inner conflict if he should continue to be glued to the screen or run to the rec room with his knocked out cheetah and deer co-workers.

"She hasn't broken a bone, caused serious physical trauma, any bleeding wounds, or anything that would be considered brutality." The buffalo stated, still a straight posture as he gazed beyond the window. After a few seconds, however, he ran a hoof through his head, massaging the bases of his horns slowly.

"But whatever she is doing, it is making my horns feel uneasy."

ZOOTOPIA

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" Jerry squealed with a high pitch, looking up to a smug fox. The deer was on the ground, desperately grasping one of Nick's legs as predator officer looked down, sporting a sly smile with hidden hints of pity. Judy stood behind Jerry's figure, the same smirk on her face as she stretched her paws into the air to get the blood flowing through her arms.

"But Jerry, we're just helping you feel a bit comfortable. Hopps and I still got… 30 minutes left." The fox claimed as he looked at his watch, smirking as he saw the deer took on a more horrified expression from his peripheral vision. "We might be here for a while, so…"

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! HERE! HERE'S EVERYTHING! THE HEAD IS TAOYO BAMBU! ALL YAK UZA DROP POINTS ARE NEAR THE JANITOR CLOSETS IN THE SUBWAYS! NUMBER CODES ARE 7-3-0-5! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" And Jerry sang like bird in spring.

"I only have one or two more questions. It won't take long, depending on what you want to tell me." Nick explained as he bent one knee to kneel and have a better look at the scared deer.

"Please, Officer Wilde… Anything… Just get me out of here... GET ME AWAY FROM HER!"

ZOOTOPIA

"Here it is, sir. Latest update on everything there is to know about the Yak Uza syndicate." Judy said as she placed a folder on Bogo's desk. A folder filled with documents filled with information from 30 minutes.

"And right on schedule for quitting time, too." Nick took a glance at the clock on the wall. Both officers were inside the Chief's office, giving the final report to the water buffalo who continued to look at them with an undefined expression.

"…I'm not even the slightest surprised that we got results this quickly with you two. Guess my trump card played off." The chief admitted as he collected the documents to view for later. The last part brought a surprised expression to both his officers.

"Wait, you expected us to get this right? But you said a while ago…" Judy trailed off, thinking for a bit that she was played for.

"Let's just say I know you both work well under pressure. I am sure one hour is nothing compared to forty eight." Bogo said with satisfaction, shooting both of them a victorious smirk that Nick usually gave him. For once, it felt great to take one over them in their own game. Nick's surprised turned into a sly smile that he reflected back to his superior.

"Sly buffalo." And said buffalo's seconds of glory came to end, an annoyed expression on his face once more before looking professional again.

"Anyway, good work today, officers. I guess you both will get that raise you have been asking for." Bogo congratulated the two officers who got giddy when they heard the news.

"Oh yeah!" Nick cheered with a pumped fist in the air.

"Whoop Whoop!" Judy excitingly joined him, jumping up and down. Both got an annoyed frown once again from Bogo, bringing them to stand at attention, resisting grins from breaking in their faces.

"I mean- Thank you, sir." Judy said professionally, Nick joining her in saluting their superior.

"Dismissed." Chief Bogo said as he returned the salute quickly then placing it down with the same snap, signaling both officers to take their leave. "Oh wait. A quick word, Hopps."

"Yes, chief?" Nick was already out the door when Judy turned back to the police chief.

"A little warning next time you do something like that. Clawhauser's and Bucksworth's lights went out over your little show and they had be carried out to the rec room." Bogo reprimanded with both a lighthearted and a serious tone. The bunny officer felt her ears blush in embarrassment, which fell back on the sides of her head.

"Oh. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Judy affirmed as she closed the door and found her partner already at the checkout. The rabbit walked through the hallway towards the stairs, seeing Wolford and DeLion coming opposite her direction while having a conversation. She was about to sidestep as she usually does for her larger coworkers when the lion suddenly jerked behind the wolf, startled by seeing Hopps. The predators cautiously went around the slightly confused bunny who found their skittish behavior and wary stares odd.

Judy checked out with Nick beside her, the fox sporting a teasing grin.

"Well, well! What do you know? I told you those fox massaging classes would come in handy someday." Nick said with pride, prompting his rabbit partner to give him a doubtful look.

"I don't buy for a second that you had that in mind when you exchanged the names of the workshop lists at the hobby center."

"Maybe. But I'm still right. So what about continuing to practice by giving me a little crack in the back later for celebration?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia (duh)

AN: The reason why I took long to write this was because I was brainstormed with so many other for new Zootopia stories that I just forgot what to do. XD You could expect something from me in the future.


	6. Suggestive Hunting

Suggestive Hunting

" _Alright, settle down. The sloth community is having their whole-day Sloth Day Festival across Central today. Yes, Hopps, I know it's a parade. But with their speed, or truthfully, lack of it, the city council has declared it to be a whole day festival instead to avoid complications. Half of you lot will be on guard duty, slash standby. I will tell you all right now: don't expect any action anytime today. The whole city slows down with them."_

The gazelle at the cash register gave her thanks to the customer who took his leave after paying an exact amount. Getting change was always a small challenge in itself, so she appreciates the rest from receiving just the right number of Bucks for a purchase. From the outside of the store, four police officers gazed through the large glass window by the store's front, their eyes with interest on a particular animal.

"What do you think?" Officer Nicholas Wilde, a red fox with a blue summer uniform, inquired to his three larger companions. The brown wolf to his right was deep in thought, staring sharply at every detail of their target.

"Hmm… maybe a six." The wolf, Officer Wolford, broke his concentration with disinterest. Disinterest that the other wolf, a white one, beside him reacted to. Violently.

"A six?! You're calling that beauty over there a six?!" The officer beside Wolford, Officer Fangmeyer, shouted at his fellow canine with loud disbelief. The brown wolf, in a similar shirt and Kevlar uniform as Fangmeyer, turned to said wolf unfazed.

"The curves deceive you. There's barely anything in them." Wolford pointed out. The face of the gazelle inside the store starts to fall to boredom, prompting her to look around and take an open magazine she sees on top of the counter. She doesn't notice the four policemen outside gazing through the window.

"But they look so big…" Fangmeyer turned his head back to the subject all four predators were interested in, his eyes moving up and down with longing.

"Wolford has a point. If your turn your head slightly to the left, you would see…" Nick unconsciously tilted his head in that direction, an action followed by the other three officers.

"… A six." The fox concluded anticlimactically.

"Only six also!?" Fangmeyer reacted with the same disbelief.

"Big words from you, Wilde. They look just a big as you are."A large tiger in blue, Officer Delgato, taunted his smaller co-worker who shot him a sly smirk in return.

"Delgato, you should know that we foxes always aim big, no matter what. And I tell you, that body doesn't satisfy me." Nick retorted with his everyday sass. Delgato just rolled his eyes. The gazelle cashier continues to read her magazine, still unaware of the debating officers.

"Well I think Wolford and Wilde are crazy. That's obviously an eight in my book. Look at the size of those-"

"Just an eight?" Delgato rolled his eyes again as he was interrupted by clearly disappointed white wolf.

"What other score will you give, Fangmeyer?"

"He gives those assets a perfect ten." Nick suddenly bumps in before Fangmeyer let a word out his mouth.

"A bit low-standard, aren't we?" Wolford asks skeptically, only to be ignored by his fellow wolf staring longingly through the window, placing a paw on the clear glass.

"Look at them! So big, so tender, so… beautiful." Fangmeyer describes with emotion reserved for romantic couples.

The gazelle's ears twitched when she heard contact with the glass and looked up from her magazine to see the four officers looking in. She gave a soft smile to all of them before giving a small giggle at the sight of a ridiculous Fangmeyer who unconsciously had his tongue out. The wolf's eyes widened at the notion that he was caught staring. He gave a sheepish smile back before turning around embarrassed, his tongue still out. It was very amusing sight for the other three officers.

"You might as well get in there and ask her about them. Every juicy detail about them." Wolford suggested with a tease in his voice to Fangmeyer, who just noticed his tongue was still out.

"And here I thought we were window shopping." Delgato teasingly snickered.

"You can't just ask about stuff like that!" Fangmeyer exclaimed, obviously embrassed and nervous.

"Why not? The gazelle's not doing anything at the moment." Wilde pointed out, bringing their eyes away from the wolf who made a fool out of himself towards the gazelle. The cashier girl had half her attention on her magazine and the other half trying to satisfy her curiosity on the officers outside, unaware of their intentions.

"And you better make up your mind because I'm eyeing that prize for a dinner for two tonight." Delgato displayed a smirk as the unspoken challenge made its way to the white wolf. Fangmeyer gave back a threatening glare.

"Don't even think about it, Tiger Boy."

"Nick, where are you? We're up soon!" A familiar feminine call broke the tense atmosphere around the predators. Officer Judy Hopps walked right around the corner, her eyes searching around for her red partner. She spotted him, along with their co-workers right outside one of the stores by the street. Judy started making her way them, confused with their gathering.

"Hey, Carrots." Nick greeted with the same slyness in his voice he usually carried. The momentary silence of the officers was broken when the tiger and the white wolf threw banters at each other. Wolford just continued to watch his two co-workers go at it.

"What are you guys doing?" Judy asked the fox.

"Just admiring the merchandise. And scoring it with passion, too." Her partner gestured to the store behind him, one which Judy was able to see through the glass window since she got closer. Following the occasional gazes of the other three officers gave while in their squabble, her eyes rest on their target.

"Hmph." And she frowned, obviously not amused. "You're all such pigs to take something like that seriously."

"Officer Boarton would take offense to that." Nick pointed out to her. Judy rolled her eyes, while sending a silent apology in her mind to the bovine. Somewhere along, they also started hearing Wolford's voice along with the squabbling of the other two.

"Anyway, we need to go back. The parade is just two block away." Indeed, the sounds of the parade edged closer and closer. They have been coming closer for the past hour.

"Please. It would be another 15 minutes before they even get across one block. We're just taking a small break, observing the environment, keeping our eyes on the other citizens." Nick confidently reassured before looking again through the window with the same desire in his eyes. "And their wares."

Judy, continuing her frown, was about to retort when another feminine voice joined in.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A snow leopard in a blue combat uniform and Kevlar vest ran towards her co-workers, just as confused as Judy was a while back, only this time regarding on why they haven't returned to their area yet.

"Spotnik, you got to check this out." Fangmeyer called out to the snow leopard a few inches taller than him, pointing to the window behind the officers. Officer Spotnik looked through the window, wondering what the big deal was when her eyes also laid on the object, or rather body, of interest of the her predator co-workers. She liked what she saw.

"Daaang. Not bad." The white feline said with desire, licking her lips slowly. The gazelle continued to grow curious as the number of officers outside the store grew.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Delgato asked Spotnik.

"Oh definitely a ten." She said with a hungry look in her eye. The Gazelle suddenly looked scared. She took a look at her watch before heading straight into the stock room. The police officer's continued to stare, only noticing the gazelle for a couple of seconds before returning to their argument.

"See? Spotnik knows taste." Fangmeyer pointed out to an unconvinced Wolford.

"Spotnik's a cat."

"And so is Delgato."

"He gave a high score to it, too. Their cats. You're a canine. It doesn't make sense that-"

"Enough! We need to get back to the parade! Who's getting the salmon?" Judy loudly broke the banter her co-workers were having outside Antler's Smokehouse. Displayed in plain sight of the large window was a humongous red salmon, being larger than Hopps herself and prepared to cook and eat. Not only did this catch the officers' eyes, but the placard with the number "50%" and the words "Salmon Sale" immediately brought the predators to the store like moths to a flame.

"Guess I'm waiting in line, then. That fish is mine and the missus' when the gazelle comes back." Officer Delgato said with a confident tone, marching his way smoothly to the entrance of the smokehouse.

"Oh howl no! I'm having that salmon for dinner tonight if it's the last thing I do!" And Officer Fangmeyer ran clumsily through the door, grabbing a part of the Salmon before Delgato took it off the display.

"Hey, boys! Ladies first!" And with that, Officer Spotnik followed the other two officers into the store, leaving an unamused Judy alone with the two officers who just stared blankly at their companions who were arguing wordlessly behind the glass. The gazelle did return to the cashier, though she started getting a little concerned at the banter happening between the three predators.

"I swear Fangmeyer's ancestors were river wolves. The white coat is a lie." Wolford stated flatly, still looking at the commotion inside.

"I'm with you on that." The fox simply replied. Judy just rolled her eyes at how serious her co-workers were for a fish.

"Predators."

"I take offense to that." A reply came from both the officers to the bunny's left. A few seconds have passed before Nick broke the silence, turning to the wolf beside him.

"So… If we help Fangmeyer get that giant fish, think we'll get a share?" The fox theorized out loud to a blank-faced Wolford. The white wolf inside was shorter than the two felines, but he obviously didn't care. He wanted that fish. Badly.

"Pssh. He has to. There's no way he's finishing that in one night." The wolf scoffed, also turning his head to Nick. Another few seconds passed before toothy grins grew on the faces of both canines. Grins Officer Judy Hopps noticed with great annoyance.

"Nick, no-"

"…Let's?"

"Let's."

"Wait! Nick!"

It was too late. She saw the ends of a red, bushy tail disappear inside the store as it followed its owner in. Judy watched as Nick and Wolford went to the sides of Fangmeyer, appearing to side with him before pulling on their side of the fish.

Judy can't help but raise a paw to her face. She let out a sigh.

"Can't wait to see what the Chief will think about this."

"Hopps." And then there was the stern, gruff voice.

 _Me and my big mouth._ She brought another paw to her head, dragging both of them over her facial features to reveal a bunny completely buggered.

"Chief." She acknowledged his presence blankly, not even turning around to face him. He took a step forward and watched the pandemonium ensure inside the smokehouse, the poor gazelle distraught on what to do. There was no visible emotion on his face. It was just… astonishment.

"Do I want an explanation on why my officers are fighting over a fish?" Judy let out another long sigh, finally thinking of the perfect thing to say at a time like this.

"Sir, I just want to say it's not Officer Wilde's fault this time."

ZOOTOPIA

"Thank you for bringing this tasty salmon home for dinner, Honey! It's always a joy to experiment on new recipes and what not." A tigress half a head shorter than Delgato said gratefully as she placed down the a well prepared main dish of cooked, pink-colored cuts of salmon on a large dinner table before hugging her husband, who look liked he gone through hell. He was slouching badly, his fur standing and bent all over the place, and his eyes seemed to be the convergence of hundreds of invisible eye bags.

"Welcome, Dear." The tiger officer just said with exhaustion in his voice, putting one arm over the tigress in a tired hug before taking his seat at one side of the table. His wife took a seat next to him, an excited expression still on her face.

"And it's also a great pleasure to meet your co-workers this evening!"

Indeed, all the officers from the smokehouse were present. Officers Spotnik and Wolford looks like they have seen better days, their fur and eyes in the same state as Delgato. Officer Fangmeyer is physically the same in appearance, but the sight of the portions of cooked fish brought him out of his messed-up face and into a state of bliss and hunger. A haggard Officer Nicholas Wilde grumbled as he tried to comb his savage tail out of the knots it formed on itself. Beside the fox, Officer Judy Hopps just sat down with a welcoming smile, appearing as if she hadn't gone through the same ordeal as the predator officers.

"I'm sorry if we don't have much in the vegetable department, Officer Hopps. You know we cats are quite picky on stuff like that." Judy's plate was just a mixture of root and grain crops and some bread, but she didn't mind. She was actually a bit happy they had something for her to eat.

"It's perfectly fine, Mrs. Delgato. And you can call me Judy." The rabbit said thankfully, bringing a smile on the tigress' face before she started placing servings on the plates of the officers. Fangmeyer almost looked like he was about to cry as he took in the sight of his portion like it was his first-born child. Or litter even.

"Anyway, let's eat, shall we? We have so much to talk about later. I want to know why my hubby and all his friends look like they swam through the crowds of the Jackuary New Year sale." The tigress continued to speak, cutting a small part of her own salmon while asking her questions.

"Was there some sort of raid? A great car chase?"

There was a silence as the predators looked up from their meal, with Fangmeyer frozen in mid-chew. They all were trying to think of what to say when they all said at the same time, coincidently:

"Bogo."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. (duh)


End file.
